


Reversed

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Death, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, Kidnapping, Killing, Lies, M/M, Molestation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch are still a team, the detectives are in on it and Shaw seems to have her fair share of the fun. The only problem? They don't save people, they kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how exciting. I'm starting up a series I may actually keep up with! (And I may add a chapter or two to the Healing series)  
> But, this is only a teaser chapter, all the tags will come in later! (Sorry to disappoint.)  
> As you may have already guessed, this AU gets dark rather quickly!
> 
> So lets set the mood with Mr. Finch retrieving his partner from perilous clutches.

The low clicking of heels, sharp yet diluted, make their way across the high security prison’s floor. Pale blue eyes reflected behind thick frames, staring straight ahead at his destination. The black and white suit was neatly folded and held under his arm with great care. Some of the other, more anxious and desperate prisoners howled at him, shouting slurs and purrs for attention.

The guards by the last door on the left eye him suspiciously, then nodded by some unheard command and slowly unlocked the gates. The weary man on the other side looked up with a straight face, watching as the recluse ventured out to pull his ass out of prison, again. Once he stepped over, the gates closed with a metallic bang, Reese letting his expression crack to reveal a sly smirk.

“Hello, Mr. Finch.” He breathed, standing tall and proud despite the orange jacket and the tight four walls around them. The man let no emotion show, simply setting the clothes carefully on the bed, looking for a clean spot. Reese could feel his discomfort from the way his shoulders where pulled tight, feet together, perfectly taking up as little space as possible. Taking the hint, the prisoner slowly began to strip, slinking to the other end of the cell to let the shadows disguise his body.

Finch turned his gaze to the side, giving the man some space, yet also acting as a barrier for any curious gazes. In no time, the orange jumpsuit was tossed on the floor, and out of depth emerged a familiar version of the killer. The black jutted out in odd angles with the minimal lighting, the white was crisp and clean, and Reese’s skin resorted to its natural glow once placed in said environment. Finch couldn’t help but to smirk at the ugly white sneakers still adorned, his other, finer shoes still waiting in the car.

“Nice to have you back, Mister Reese.” He spoke in a soft whisper, turning back to guards to watch them open the gate. The man behind him hovered closer, hot breath ghosting over his ear, Finch tensed up upon instinct.

Then, in a whispering edge of a knife, Reese spoke. “If these guards weren’t here, I’d hold you down on this bed and show everyone here _who you belong to._ ” Adding to the effect, he ran his hand appreciatively over the smaller man’s ass. Finch going red all the way to the tips of his toes, mouth suddenly rushed with saliva as he swallowed thickly. The guard’s baton smacking against the white railing pulled him away from the thoughts, the older man clearing his throat and steeping forward.

Reese gave the two men a look, smirking as he rolled his shoulders and rubbed his freedom in all the other prisoners’ faces. The men locked up had quieted down, eyes tracking Finch’s movements yet dodging the taller man’s gaze. Reese hovered over the recluse like storm, icy gaze cutting through anyone he could catch staring.

By the time they reached the outside world, Reese was itching with cabin fever, limbs jerky and mouth dry at the promise of fresh air. The police and detectives by the door looked as if they were mourning, Donnelly frowning and glaring at Reese’s wide grin. “It appears our data was misleading,” He mumbled, steeping aside and letting the two men out into the parking lot. “You’re free to go.” Carters smile was hidden in the crowd.


End file.
